


Steven's Growing Feast

by clearwater09



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Fat - Freeform, Female Pred, Force-Feeding, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Growing, Growth, Macro/Micro, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain, giant, male pred, multiple prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwater09/pseuds/clearwater09
Summary: Steven is a bully that love being fat, but soon finds out that he has a strange ability.**Note: This takes place in an alternate universe. It closes to the universe in the show but instead of being Gems they are normal human, the teens are more around Steven’s age, Connie’s secret, Steven’s bad attitude and being a normal school kid.**(C) of Steven Universe is own by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.





	1. Enter the  Food Loving Bully

Steven is an overweight teen, who lives with his 3 Aunts from his mother side, in the town of Beach City. Ever since Steven was young, his Aunts had always made sure he had everything including food. Due to abundance of food meant he was a bit on the heavier side and had been picked on for this during kindergarten at Beach City Elementary. As Steven enter first grade, he started learning how to use his weight to his advantage and began using his weight to defend himself from bullies. By second grade the bullies had left him alone and he started using his weight to bully other kids, eager to prove that he was better than they were. Pretty soon, he stopped bullying the other students to prove he was better than them and started bullying them because he could. Around this time, Steven stopped caring about how much he weighed and began to actively try to gain. This led Steven to start stuffing his face at every opportunity he could. It did not take long for him to find a way to unite his two passions and soon he was focusing his bullying on pilfering other kids’ lunches so he could grow heavier and more intimidating.

Just because he was bigger than the other students did not mean his bullying went unchecked. Many of his attacks on other students were cut short by the intervention from a teacher. As much as Steven was able to use his larger size to overwhelm the other students, he still was not a match for a much older and larger teacher. When a teacher would step in between him and his potential victims, Steven would sit there and stare at his would be victim and the teacher who saved them for hours. He took comfort in the fact that staring at the student would frighten them even more.

By fourth grade, Steven had started taking risks and attacking other students while a teacher was nearby. Now when he took other students’ food he would attempt to swallow it whole or as close to whole as he could manage. By doing this if he was caught by a teacher he would not able to make him give the student their food back since he had already eaten it. 

There was one time were he taken a girl’s apple and swallowed it whole but with some difficulty, just seconds before a teacher pulled Steven away from her. As the teacher pulled him away, he whispered to her, "Just be glad that was not you." He chuckled as was dragged away, while he patted his hefty belly with a wide grin drawn across his face. He saw how frightened she was when he told her that. 

“She's so dumb if she actually thinks I could fit her in my belly,” he thought while chuckling to himself, 

As the years pass, the students at Beach City Elementary had come to fear Steven. He had recently had begun the very beginning of puberty and he admired how he was now starting to get taller as well as fatter. The recent growth had increased his appetite to help fuel his growing body. He looked forward to seeing what new things he was able to do now that he was getting larger.

Now, at age 13, Steven was moving on from Beach City Elementary and moving on to Beach County Middle School. Steven could not wait for school to start, so he could start using his increased height and extra weight he had gained during the summer to intimidate a whole new set of students to fear him. There would be many new kids that did not know him and with that an increased amount of food for him to take from them. As Steven was think about the future bullying plans, little did he know that the growth spurts he had during the summer would just be the beginning.

Steven was woken up extra early for the first of school.

“Steven, breakfast is ready,” heard his Aunt Garnet holler.

“You might want to hurry before Amy eats it,” hollered his Aunt Pearl’s voice.

“I am not,” exclaimed his Aunt Amy. Steven got dressed in his looses fitting jeans and shirt and came down the stairs. He saw the dining room was covered in food, which was a lot even by his standards, made by his Aunts.

“What’s with the extra large breakfast,” question Steven.

“Well you are a growing boy and growing boys need a lot of food,” answered Pearl. Steven accept this explanation and dug in to the massive meal, noticing them grinning ear to ear behind him. About 20 minutes later he had finish the massive breakfast and was patting his stuffed belly.

“Thanks for the meal, it was delicious,” proclaimed Steven.

“Well, thank you very much. Now hurry up or you are going to be late for the bus,” replied Amy. As he was leaving to catch to the bus, he could see a large creepy looking smile on their faces. While Steven was on the bus the school, he was trying to figure out why they were being stranger than normal. His Aunts had always spoiled him, but not like they had this morning. He figured since it was the first day of school they just want him to be well fed.

Steven arrived at the school with a determined look on his face, he was wearing a black T-shirt with a white star on the front, black jeans that were fading, and a pair of sandals, all accommodating his large figure, as he was about 5’ 5” tall and 280 lbs. of terror. As he walked down the hallway, he passed by a variety of students who looked at him with dread due to his intimidating glare and his large figure. Some of them remembered him from Beach City Elementary, while others who had never met him, had heard through the grapevine about him. Either way, it was dreadful news for all the students.

As he walked around the school, his stomach let out a growl signaling he was hungry again, even after that massive breakfast. Steven walked around looking for someone to steal food from when he saw a group of three students with one of them holding a large Tupperware container. He guessed it held some sort of snack inside, but there was only one way for him to find out. As he was walking over, two of the students noticed him and slowly left. Steven reached out and grabbed the student holding the container by their shoulder before they could run away.

"Well well well, what's do we have here," Steven asked, pinning the boy against the locker while grinning from ear to ear. The boy stared at him with wide eyes and shaky legs.

"I-I-I-I-I-I brought in cookies I made from home," the boy said as he trembled with fear in his voice.

"Well isn't that just lovely," Steven said with mock excitement in his tone, "Say why don't you let me take those off of your hands?"

"But I made them for my homeroom, not for," the boy replied uneasily. Steven's smile quickly faded away, as he lifts the boy of the ground while still pinning him to the lockers with his belly.

"Is that right," said Steven in a hushed yet sadistic tone, "You rather risk your well being over giving me those wonderful smelling cookies? You must be a real moron."

"I-I-I-I-I mean, Uh, here! You can have them, all of them," cried out the boy in fear.

"Now, see was that so hard to," chuckled Steven as he ripped the whole container from the boy’s hands and dropped him on the floor. Steven then started walking down the hallway laughing.

Steven pulled the lid off container to see that there was a smorgasbord of different types of cookies. There were chocolate chip, sugar, snicker-doodles, peanut butter, butter pecan, etc, and they were all his for the consuming. Wasting no time, Steven started shoving cookies in to his mouth one at a time as he moseyed around the halls. Other students were made uncomfortable with his eating style as he made a pig of himself with crumbs flying all around him as he scarfed cookies down. He didn't care though, even if someone were to talk to him about how he ate, he would just knock them on their butts or punch them.

As he pulled the last cookie out of the container, he noticed that he was the only one in the hallways, the bell had rung and everyone had gone to their first period class already. He did not really care about going to class because he was far too busy enjoying his snack. As he eat the last cookie, he noticed that his shirt was beginning to riding up as his belly button was now halfway visible. He rubbed his belly with pride, which was felling a little full but not as full as after breakfast, but he still felt like it had some room left.

Suddenly there was a loud gurgling noise coming from his belly as he began to feel a slight quiver. Slowly the quiver began to spread throughout the rest of his body, it felt like he was getting goose bumps. Then it happened, slowly, Steven's body began to expand as his fat frame slowly grew fatter and he slowly rose taller inch by inch. His clothes began to get tighter and tighter on him. He groaned slightly, as the feeling was something that was entirely new and exciting for him. Then as soon as it had started it went away.

He noticed that his body looked and felt heavier, with his shirt was now show more of his belly and his pants were feeling tighter on him. He noticed that he was now slightly taller than the lockers around him. If he had to make a guess, he figured he had to be around 6 feet and all he could do was grin like a madman. Steven was smart enough to know this kind of sudden growth wasn't normal, as he tingled with excitement, but he was not sure if this was a one-time thing or not. As a boy with an already overactive imagination, he pictured himself eating and growing becoming more and more powerful, conquering everything around him. He then snapped himself out of this breathtaking daydream as he was getting way ahead of himself. The next step was obviously for him to keep stuffing his face. Whether that was what caused his grow or not, he had to find out.

After what he had just gone through, attending his more than likely boring first period class was totally not that important to him, next to his sudden growth spurt. He strolled through the halls appreciating how the hallways seemed just the tiniest bit smaller than they when he arrived this morning as he looked for something to eat.


	2. The Shy Girl with the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note: This takes place in an alternate universe. It closes to the universe in the show but instead of being Gems they are normal human, the teens are more around Steven’s age, Connie’s secret, Steven’s bad attitude and being a normal school kid.**
> 
> (C) of Steven Universe is own by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar

While Steven was searching for more food to see if he could it would cause him to grow again, Connie Maheswaran, was another first year middle schooler was just arriving. She was a petite girl standing about 4’8” with long hair, glasses and a light brownish skin tone. She had on a white shirt with jean shorts that went to her knees and red tennis shoes. She had slept through her alarm clock which had caused her to miss the bus, was just now arriving. She was petrified of going into middle school, she always had trouble making friends in elementary due to being an introvert. She had eventually made a handful of friends, bonding over their interest of animations and drawing. Unfortunately, she ended up moving to Beach City area over summer, having to leave her friends behind. Now she was going to a new school and did not know anyone here.

As she was walking through the halls, while attempting to juggle her books, a sketchbook, and a lunchbox, as she headed to her locker and class. Connie was use to looking down most of the time while walking due to her shyness. This caused her to smack straight into another student as she turned the corner, causing her to fall on her back. The force of the impacted caused her to drop everything out of her hand. The impact was so hard, that Connie had barely managed to keep her glasses from flying off her face. She pushed her glasses back up her face as she looked up at the person she had run into, in attempt to apologize. Instead of being able to see a face, all she could see was a round gut peeking out from under a strained black t-shirt.

"I'm really sorry," Connie managed to mumble. Steven did not hear her apology nor did he care even if he had heard her. He bent over, looking down to see who had just smacked into him. Connie was able now see the pudgy face of the person she ran into. She did notice was that he had a really professed toothy, menacing grin. Connie suddenly realized that she had dropped her belongings, began scrambling to try and recollect her stuff as quick as possible.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Steven said as his eyes immediately locked onto her lunchbox. He quickly snatched it up before she could stop him from grabbing it and eagerly pulled it open. Inside her lunchbox was both her breakfast and lunch, he was going to be getting two meals for the price of one, which was not bad deal to him at all. Steven didn't know what kind of person Connie is or whether she held any kind of influence with the teachers. So he decided to play it on the safe side and demonstrate his gluttony instead of power. Steven moved himself into a position so that she could see him make easy work of her food. Steven started by tearing open a bag of cereal and poured it into his mouth while opening her thermos of milk. He did not even bother chewing any of the cereal he just let the milk wash the cereal down his throat. Next he proceeded to eat her banana, without even removing the skin, ferociously chomping it to pieces. He then moved onto her lunch, he all but downed her ham sandwich in one bite, guzzled down her can of soda, and drank her small bag of chips. The last thing that was left in the lunchbox was an apple. As Steven pulled it out he remembered swallowing an apple he stole from the girl a few years ago. While he had difficulties when he was shorter, now that he was taller it would be easier for him to swallow this apple whole. Steven placed the apple in his mouth and took a hard swallow and felt the apple enter his throat. He felt the apple bulge out his throat as it slid down. This caused a bit as he was not use to swallowing thing that large but it was not as bad as when he had first did it. Now he particularly enjoyed feeling slide down his throat and it plopping into his food packed belly. Having finished off both of the girls meals in just a few minute, Steven burped while he patted his once again food full gut. He smirked cruelly and glared down at the girl, who had not even been paying attention to him as she was more worried about gathering together her papers and books. Steven placed a foot on one of her books causing her to stop what she was doing and looked up at him.

"My name is Steven," he explained to her, “You are going to give me respect, do whatever I tell you to do and not say a peep to anyone, because nobody is going to be able to stop me." As if his stomach knew what exactly he was talking about, it started making loud noises signaling that it was starting the digestion process of the food he had stolen from Connie.

As Steven was gazing down at Connie, he noticed that she was blushing. This was unusual for her, sure she knew she should be scared of the bully and that was normal response for most students that had to deal with Steven. As for Steven was not use to someone blushing at the sight of him, he was more use to kids looking at him in terror. Now that he had eaten her food, he took time to examine the rest of her belongings she dropped and saw something that might begin to explain why she was blushing.

Ever since Connie was young girl, she had an unusual obsession with cartoons character that eat a lot of food, had bellies and also grew taller. There was one cartoon she liked where an orange cat was put on a diet, which drove him made. As he attempted to mail an annoying kitten, he saw the chairman, undefeated, of a group that makes sure pets are not mistreated. He went back and put a girdle on to trick in order to trick the pet advocate to force his owner into feeding him. As the owner feed the cat more food and the cat grew fatter and larger till it was big enough that it ate the solar system. Then there was another episode were the same cat had a dream were he ate so much that he kept growing bigger and bigger, soon he was eating buildings, swimming pools, and if she remembered correctly, even a TV news camera crew. Connie's outlets for these obsession was her drawings, she had always liked drawing characters with big bellies, whether they were ones from TV shows, Movies or ones she made up. She knew it was silly, of course, and she knew there was nobody she could talk to anyone about it. She had never shared any of these drawings with her family and friends.

Now there had been someone had found out her secret, it was in the worst possible way she could possibly imagine. Everything had dropped out of her hands when she collided with Steven, her sketchbook had dropped to the floor and some of her drawings she had hidden between the pages, now laid scattered across the floor. She tried to pick up the drawings as fast as she could before he saw them, which made it easy for Steven to snatch her lunch. She only looked back up when she heard him speak to her. Since she was distracted by the sights and sounds of Steven’s burp and the gurgling from his belly, she wasn’t able to collect all of her drawings in time.

Steven caught a glimpse of a few of her drawings on the floor and snatched it as Connie tried to grab them. He was caught off guard by what was on the ones that he had grabbed, they were of male cartoon, that were some that very fat and some that were fat and giant. The drawings were exactly Van Gogh’s, as Connie wasn't bursting with natural artistic talent, but he could still clearly make out who and what it was supposed to be. Steven flipped through the other drawings in his hand, and then looked back at Connie. She couldn't even meet his gaze because of how ashamed she was.

Then Steven's body began to rumble as it had before and he knew that this meant another growth spurt would soon be happening. Steven glanced at Connie over the top of the stolen drawings. All Connie could see was his eyes and his belly. Steven let go of Connie's drawings and letting them drift to the floor. Now when she looked up at him, his expression was one of condescending, instead of menacing.

"So, I guess you like big bellies?" he asked. Connie was still blushing and frightened, but she managed to give a very slight nod as her answer.

"Interesting, interesting," Steven mused.

"Guess that means we-" was all he could get out before clutching his roaring middle.

Steven started to shake all over as his stomach rumbled again. His pained expression was soon replaced with that of one of a gleeful smile as he felt his clothes get tighter. Connie watched as the t-shirt slid higher again, revealing more of Steven's belly and his jeans lifted exposing more of his ankles. The seams of his jeans began to strain, exposing both some of the stitching and his some of the flesh underneath. The zipper of Steven's jeans became a little more strained from a more than ordinary sort of growth. Connie jumped to her feet and backed against the wall as he grew. Steven height changed only a few inches, but it was still a big enough change neither he nor Connie could ignore it. By the time he was done growing, his clothes were still intact, but he knew they were not going stay that way for long. Steven now stood at an impressive 6' 7" and his stomach stuck out a couple inches further. Steven felt another wave of excitement flow through him seeing how much he had grown, but he also felt a bit of disappointment because he realized each growth left his belly not only feeling completely empty and also left him with a greater hunger that he needed to satisfy.

Steven patted his newly expanded stomach with love and pride, while Connie stood there staring unable to take her eyes off of it.

"I told you I was going to dominate this school and no one can stop me. But since you like boys with bellies, I don’t think you would want to stop me. You've seen what my body can do I bet you’re thinking of wanting to see me get even larger," asked as he smiled, rubbing his stomach in a hypnotic way. Connie couldn't even manage a nod this time, but deep down she had to admit she was amazed by his growth and she did want to see it happen again. Her desire to get to her class was gradually fading as her need to fulfill her fantasies rose.


	3. Something Out of the Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note: This takes place in an alternate universe. It closes to the universe in the show but instead of being Gems they are normal human, the teens are more around Steven’s age, Connie’s secret, Steven’s bad attitude and being a normal school kid.**
> 
> (C) of Steven Universe is own by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar

Steven didn't really wait for her to give an answer he never really cared about what other people thought anyways, so why should he start giving a care now. What he wanted was all that mattered to him. He slowly walked forward, inching his belly closer and closer to Connie. Her short stature combined with Steven's growth meant that his belly button was level with her chest. He stopped just short of pinning her against the wall, but was close enough that she felt imprisoned by his mass.

"Here's the deal, shrimp. Since you were nice enough to give me your lunch, I'll let you keep giving me food. I want you to go out and find me whatever kind of food I ask you to get and bring it back to me with no questions asked," Steven began. "You will watch me eat it all and feed it to me as well, if I ask you to." Hearing him say this caused Connie's pulse quickened. "And if you don't bring gifts for my belly, I'll just have to find ways to punish you with this with it instead," he said, not really having an idea of what the punishment would be if she didn't cooperate. To drive the point home, he reached out and grabbed one of Connie's hands, making her touch the underside of his bulging stomach. With a mind of its own, his belly gave a bestial growl, as if it was dreaming up its own consequences, should she fail to bring it food.

Connie never stopped blushing, but now she began to shake as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Something about that growl and the idea of Steven dreaming up ways to punish her with his ever growing belly filled her with terror or was it excitement? Feeling she had no choice, or maybe because she truly wanted to, Connie whispered, "Okay."

"Glad you see you place," Steven said, talking a couple steps back. "Now I want to go out and get me something that is out of the ordinary to eat. While you are doing that, I am going to get food for myself, so you'll need to come find me when you're ready to feed me. This big belly of mine is going to need a lot of food before it's full," he chuckled. Steven lumbered out of sight, heading towards the cafeteria area. Connie took a moment to try to calm herself down as she collect her thoughts about everything that just happened. This was her chance to escape and go tell a teacher what just happen. And yet, she didn't do any that. Instead, Connie started thinking about how to go about feeding the growing girth of Steven. Connie wandered off into the halls of the school, peaking into each classroom she past in search of food. She had a stroke of luck with one of the science classrooms, which wasn't too far away from the cafeteria.

She opened the door and quickly entered the room so she wouldn’t get caught. This particular science classroom was deserted of any students and teacher for the moment. Some students had left their backpacks in the room, instead of putting them in their locker, and the lights had been shut off. Connie did not know where they had gone or when they would be back, but she knew she had to her before she got caught. All the unattended backpacks seemed like a prime opportunity to start gathering food without needing to assert herself directly. Connie began to scour through the unattended backpacks.

In just a few short minutes, Connie had gathered nine lunchboxes, which was about all she could carry. She had peaked inside each one to check how much food was in each of them. After a search of all the lunchboxes in the room, it seemed she would be delivering quite a good collection of food to Steven. Some had an excessive amount of food packed away inside.

Connie was about to leave the classroom when she remembered Steven's instruction, he had commanded her to find something out of the ordinary. Since he was a massive glutton, she didn't think he would complain about having an abundance of normal food, but she also didn't want to incur his wrath. He was a bully who was getting taller and fatter when he ate and who also knew what he could be capable of! 

Since she was already nervous about keeping Steven waiting, Connie hastily looked around the classroom for any type of food that would be out of the ordinary. That is when she saw a large guinea pig named Cavy. She remembered upon seeing the rodent, of a class pet in her elementary school. It was a ball python and for years she had no idea what it ate, since they would always feed the snake after school. One day she stayed after to help the teacher and saw the custodian feeding the python a mouse, the python ate mice and they were still alive! She watched in horror and some fascination as the snake swallowed the body of the mouse. She could even swear she saw the outline of the mouse moving as it slid down the snake's body. It gave her the chills anytime she thought about that and she found herself thinking about it often.

Connie sat the lunchboxes she had stolen down trying to free a hand so she could reach into the guinea pigs cage. Finally with a free hand, she was able to reach into the cage and easily grab Cavy. She put it in one of the lunchboxes, so it would be easier to carry. "If you get hungry," she whispered to Cavy, "you can eat some of the food in there."

Connie began worry that she what would happen if someone came back noticed that Cavy and lunchboxes were missing, but she was more afraid thinking of what Steven might do to her if she didn't bring him any food at all. Steven couldn't deny that Cavy would be an unusual sort of food, and Connie admitted to herself that she, for one, thought Cavy would be an out of the ordinary bit of food for Steven to try.

Connie left the classroom and headed off to the cafeteria to try and find Steven. She wasn't sure if Steven would be there, but that was the most obvious place he would go. That was until she heard a belch echo down the hall coming from the direction of the cafeteria. When she entered the roomy cafeteria, her eyes grew wide at what she saw. There was Steven, sitting by one of the tables and stuffing with mouth with a food from the vending machines. He also looked like he had grown since she last, she wasn't sure how much bigger, but she if had to have guessed, he had to be over 7 feet tall. Steven choked down the rest of the food and looked over a Connie.

"Ah, my minion has returned to me," Steven exclaimed as he stood up and walked over to her. Connie found herself awestruck by his gut, as it was now more exposed and jiggly as he got to his feet. "What have you brought back to help me keep growing?"

Connie couldn't speak, out of awe and fear, but she laid the lunchboxes down on the closest table. She opened them one by one, showing Steven what was inside. He was seemed pleased with what he saw. Connie had saved the lunchbox with Cavy in it for last; she opened the latches and held the lunchbox up so the towering Steven could see inside.

Steven, who had been salivating at the mouth just from the sight of the other lunchboxes, saw Cavy and for a moment, Steven was confused as to why he was being presented with the guinea pig. He looked at his minion and for the first time he noticed that she was more excited than she was scared. Although he had said it inattentively, Steven now remembered he demand for something that was out of the ordinary and this certainly qualified as that. Seeing the creature reminded him of when he was in elementary, he had told one of his victims that she should be glad she wasn't being stuffed in his belly instead of her apple. Of course at the time he said it as more of a scare tactic, but now that he was being presented with something that was small and alive he was pretty sure he could swallow. Steven realized he actually kinda rather liked the idea, seeing how much bigger than it he was. His stomach let out a growl, that was loud enough of that even Connie could hear, in agreement to this idea.

Not even bothering to speak or look to his minion, Steven grabbed Cavy and brought it up to his face. He took in a big whiff of the small creature’s smell, which was very gamey, but unmistakably alive. Steven could picture this thing being trapped in his massive belly, struggling to find a way to escape. If he wasn’t a cruel person, he would have taken some pity on the creature. It struck him that if he was growing bigger as he ate more, then a fellow student might not be out of the question in the future. That realization was all the motivation that Steven needed as he stuffed Cavy into his mouth and swallowed.

The guinea pig was quite a mouthful, but at his now larger size, it was almost the same size as an apple to him. Cavy struggled, trying to get free, but as Steven's saliva coated Cavy, as it began to slide into Steven's mouth. He tilted his head back and the saliva covered guinea pig hit the back of his throat as he swallowed. The guinea pig immediately got stuck. Steven took a series of forceful swallows trying to dislodge it. When that didn’t finish the job, he frantically grabbed a can of soda out of one of the lunch boxes and poured it in to his mouth. The wave of soda dislodged the guinea pig and sending it down into his stomach. He felt a plop as Cavy landed in his stomach causing it bounce. It was far stronger feeling than what the apple had been. Steven froze for a moment, wanting to relish in the feeling. He was filled with excitement as he felt Cavy begin to move around. His food was fighting back for the first time and his glorious, growing body was going to dominate this creature to the greatest extent possible.


	4. Setting New Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note: This takes place in an alternate universe. It closes to the universe in the show but instead of being Gems they are normal human, the teens are more around Steven’s age, Connie’s secret, Steven’s bad attitude and being a normal school kid.**
> 
> (C) of Steven Universe is own by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar

For Connie, the sight of the squirming lump sliding down Steven's throat overshadowed anything she'd seen in cartoons or from the ball python. She shivered as she watched it entered into his bulbous belly causing it to slightly bounce. In a daze, she moved towards him and put a hand on his stomach, without being aware that she was actually doing it. She could feel the bulge shift under her hand and could see it move as Cavy’s scampering caused rippling throughout his belly. The massive bully had just consumed a living creature and it happened because of her.

Steven turned his attention to the rest of the food and began eating it, covering Cavy in a rain of student lunches. Steven's mind was already swirling with all the things he would be able to do as his body got even bigger as he was stuffing himself so he could reach new heights as fast as possible.

Steven shoveled food as fast as he could into his mouth, swallowing mouthful after mouthful in large chunks. Although it hurt his throat to have it bulge out so much, he was getting use to the sensation. It was completely worth the pain as he felt his belly swelled further and further out. When he had finally finished all of the lunches that she had brought him, his belly was back to being a hard, stuffed orb, despite his growth spurts creating more space that needed filling. For the moment, he was once again full.

The most important, exciting, delicious detail of that feast was that something living was now trapped inside his belly, moving and struggling. It was, to some degree, aware of the grisly fate of being inside the egotistical and insatiable bully. Steven held his burps in for a few minutes just because he didn't want to rob the guinea pig of its air just yet, which would have ended Cavy's struggles. Steven was still thoroughly enjoying the idea of the creature ineffectively searching for freedom that would never come instead it would become part of him as he grew to a greater and greater size.

Steven sat as he poked and prodded his belly, looking for any sign of the creature trapped within and relishing when he found it. Cavy wasn't really the creature that needed to be put in its place. Sure, anything below him on the food chain now rightfully belonged under his control or in his belly, if he wished it. What really made him happy was the knowledge that he was going to keep getting bigger and soon he would be able to fit larger things down his throat and into his belly. This was only the beginning there were so many other creatures and people would be put in their rightful place beneath him or inside of him.

Meanwhile, Connie watched the massive boy revel in his larger girth particularly since his jeans and shirt could barely contained his body. She knew she should be horrified and should run from this monster. Every ounce of rational thought told her she should be. Instead, she felt glued to the spot, after years of drawings and all the impossibly bizarre and exciting events of today, her fantasy were becoming real. Being honest with her own mind was a relief, but the demand for rational behavior was not easy to silence. For now, she accepted Steven's monstrous eating and her own monstrous feeding meant only that she did not leave his side.

Steven got up and started walking over towards Connie, but he only made it only a couple steps before his belly began to grumble violently. Steven recognized this particular commotion and grinned with gratification and pride as the next round of growing was starting. His body shot upward and strained against his clothes even more. This time, his jeans stretched past their limit and ripped down the seams, sliding off of him in two nearly separated pieces. His shirt was a bit more flexible and stayed on him for the moment, but it was beginning to reach its limits. His shirt now slid up and fully exposed his round and expanding stomach and moobs. The bigger belly sagged over the waistband his boxer, stopping short of fully hiding the material.

His most recent growth spurt brought him all the way up to eight and a half feet, with still about a foot and a half to go before his head would hit the ceiling. He was now taller and wider than most the single doors but could still fit through double and dock doors. He figured he could squeeze himself through the single door if he need to, but that wouldn't be an option for much longer, especially at the rate he was eating and growing. His belly once again felt completely empty now as its capacity had increased and Steven was eager to fill it. There was no question what he wanted to eat now that he had eaten Cavy, but he wasn't sure it was quite possible yet. Still, he had to know if was possible or not. Looking at his forearms, he figured one was equivalent to another student's legs now that his forearms were larger. He stopped for a moment to try, with the impressive swallowing ability that he now had he could get his hand into his throat but not his forearm. While Steven was disappointed, he knew what he needed to solve this problem.

Just then, he felt someone bump into him, he looked down to see it was his trusty minion. She was looking at the ground nervously, but clearly still had no plans of running away from him. She had picked up his shredded jeans, clearly having been concerned about leaving behind evidence of his growth. He chuckled as there was at least one person in this school that knew their place. He thought for a minute that she should be the one who had the honor of being his first human meal. Who knows, she might even enjoy it, if her drawings were any indications. Still, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to sacrifice such a compliant minion. Either way, his test had just shown him that he didn't need to make that decision quiet yet. 

He opened his mouth to speak a new command when he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class. In a matter of seconds, the halls would be swarming with students heading to their next class. As much as he wanted to rule everyone and everything that was in front of him, he knew it wasn't possible yet. He could not let them stop him in his rise to glory. As much as it hurts his pride to do it, Steven knew he had to hide.

Steven had chosen the nearest hiding spot which was the boys' bathroom. Without thinking, he snatched up Connie and dragged her with him. It was a tight fit through the door, but he was able to force himself through the door. He ducked into the more spacious handicapped stall and stood up on the toilet trying to keep as little of his feet and head from showing. The only way he was able reasonably conceal Connie was to pin her against his belly.

With very little time in between classes, there was a near continuous stream of boys coming in and out of the bathroom. Steven was able to watch them through the space between the door and frame of the bathroom stall as they washed their hands. Without even realizing it, he was drooling as he watched them walked by. They all seemed so frail and defenseless compared to him. He wanted to burst out of the stall right then and there and pin them with his enormous belly and slurp them down one by one.

Connie could feel face was turning red as she was pinned against Steven’s massive belly. She could feel herself sinking into his soft middle. She also felt Steven's throat gurgle as he swallowed the excess saliva and his stomach growl and rumble as Steven watched the boys eagerly. She had seen how much joy swallowing Cavy had brought him and knew he loved bullying other students, but this was the first time she truly realized he wanted to swallow her fellow students. Did she want this to be true? Did she want to see it happen, maybe even help it happen?

The one minute warning bell rang and the boys began to filter out of the bathroom. Both Steven and Connie watched them go with relief. Once the final bell rang and the hallways became silent, Steven made his way back into the hallways, again forcing his way through the now too narrow door.

They had about an hour before the next class would let out and Steven had fully planned on being large enough to pick off a couple of students from the rushing crowd during the next passing period. He didn't want to leave behind any evidence until he knew he couldn't be stopped. He snatched up the torn jeans that Connie had wisely retrieved. Without thinking, and eager to grow as big as possible, he stuffed them into his mouth and gulped them down. The jeans were not the best tasting thing he ever ate and they did scratch up his throat as they went down. He had no plans of stripping his future meals, so whether it tasted bad or not, he knew he needed to get used to swallowing clothes. 

After Steven made sure the hallways were empty, it was time to go out and find more food and work his way up to a human devouring size. Steven knew exactly where he needed to go if he wanted a large supply of food in a short amount of time. There were two periods before lunch, but the cooks were already hard at work preparing it. Steven had managed to sneak into the kitchen and steal some of the leftover breakfast food earlier, but that was only a small amount of food compared to the large quantities they were preparing for lunch. There was no way he would be able to steal all the food while the cooks were in there and he wanted all of it.


	5. Eating with a Goal in Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note: This takes place in an alternate universe. It closes to the universe in the show but instead of being Gems they are normal human, the teens are more around Steven’s age, Connie’s secret, Steven’s bad attitude and being a normal school kid.**
> 
> (C) of Steven Universe is own by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar

Then Steven got an idea, if he could get Connie to create a good enough of a commotion, and if he worked fast enough, he could eat every bit of food in the kitchen. He then turned to Connie with his massive belly button was now level with her eyes and was almost three times as wide as she was. "Alright, minion," Steven said, "Here’s the plan, whether you want to or not, you're going to help me fill this big belly of mine and help me keep growing." Steven then patted his gut for significance. "I'm going to raid the kitchen over there, but I need you to distract the cooks."

Connie could not help but nod. Steven hadn't even asked her if she was willing to undertake this task. It wasn't about what she wanted anymore. No more decision making or second guessing herself. All she had to do now was obey his command and she knew it was the only way to stay on Steven’s good side.

"Here’s what I need you to do, I need you to look lost and scared," Steven continued, "You're going to pretend that you don't know where your next class is, the important thing is that you need to look so lost and scared that you get all of them to help you. If that doesn't work, I'll have to use force," Steven grinned, enjoying the idea a little too much. It would be simpler if Connie drew them away from the kitchen, but Steven was also eager to bully an adult with his new body.

Again, not waiting for Connie to respond, Steven headed off towards the kitchen area. Steven took some pleasure in knowing that he need to duck below the doorframes. Thankfully, the doorways near the kitchen were double doors and he did not have as much of a chance of getting stuck. Once they got close to the kitchen, Steven sent Connie on ahead while he waited just out of view in the hallway leading to the gym.

Steven grinned as his belly bubbled with excitement as he watched the cooks walk away with a crying Connie. Steven was impressed by the timid girl for her dedication. She was diffidently a vital asset to his plan. Once they were all out of sight, Steven entered the kitchen and began to drool at what he saw. There was tray after tray of already prepared food out in the lunch line, and he saw more food being cooked. The shelves were stock to the brim with food for days to come.

His stomach roared, as if it was a lion declaring its dominance over its prey. He lunged forward and began rapidly devouring everything that was in front of him. He didn't know how much time he would have before the cooks came back, so he had to work fast. He was eating with one goal in particular, to become large enough to swallow one his fellow students’ whole by the time the next passing period began.

The first thing he spotted was a pot of chili and a pan of shredded cheese for topping the chili and mixed the two together. He then chugged down the entire pot, not stopping once even catch his breath until the last of the meat, beans and cheese vanished down his throat. Steven then moved on to the four pans meatloaf, which was already cut into slices. He rapidly began grabbing slices in each of hands and was able to swallow each slice whole, one at a time, until it was all gone. After five minutes, he had cleaned out tray, pans, and pots full of food that were in the lunch line. He had also eaten all the healthy stuff that he would normally avoid. Steven had always preferred unhealthier foods items over anything that was healthy, but he wouldn't pass up any food source that would help him grow. With nothing left in the lunch line, Steven turned his attention to prep area of the kitchen.

Steven found three pots of macaroni and cheese, two giant pots of mashed potatoes, a pot of gravy, and three pizzas fresh from the oven. Since he was only interested in gluttony, and not flavor, he quickly grabbed all of the macaroni, potatoes, and gravy, mixed them all together like he had with the chili and cheese. Then poured it on the pizzas, rolled the pizzas up and crammed them down his throat, whole, one by one. His face and chin were now covered with food bits, but that did not matter to him.

Steven turned to the shelves full of food, but unfortunately his stomach had reached its limits. With perfect timing, Steven felt his body begin to shudder and grow again. This time he didn't stop to admire or even guesstimate what his new size was, he was still focused on eating as much as he could as fast as he could. From the shelves, Steven grabbed entire loaves of bread and stuffed them in his mouth, barely needing to chew them and swallowed them down. He tore into boxes of cereal and poured them straight in his mouth with no need for milk. Next he drank down can after can of soups and vegetables. He even drank condiments straight from their bottles. As he dug through the shelves, he discovered ten mice that had nested in the pantry. The mice had grown fat on the stolen school food. Using his larger arms, he trapped and capture them all at once and swallowed them all down in one go. Steven could distinctly feel the ten rodents wiggling about inside his stomach. Unlike with Cavy, he didn't take the time to savor their taste and struggles, he could enjoy struggling food later, but for now he had to eat and grow.

With the shelves now barren, Steven then moved to the refrigerators and freezers. He felt another wave of growth ripple through his body, further expanding his belly's capacity and rapidly digesting everything inside his stomach. Inside the freezer he found 24 packages of hotdogs and he gulped them down half a dozen at a time. He devoured hamburger patties, chicken nuggets, breakfast sausages, and more. He then washed it all down with a jug of milk in a matter of a few seconds. The last things left in fridge were a couple gallons of milk. Looking at them, he got a strange idea. It was just a rough estimate, but he figured two gallon jugs side by side would be similar in size to the shoulders of a small student. Steven figured it was time for another test and put the two jugs together and he stuffed them into his mouth. The plastic didn't taste or feel all that good, but thanks to his new size he was able to force them to the back of his mouth and into his throat. After several forceful swallows, they slowly traveled down Steven's throat, creating an oddly shaped bulge in his chubby neck. He felt them slide into his stomach and land on top of the pile of food that currently stretched his stomach to the limit. Running his hands over his belly, Steven could easily feel them and see the odd lumps created by the jugs of milk.

Finally, all of his eating had paid off as he was hit by another wave of growth the last bit of kitchen food was going to give him. He belched as his body was stretched and expanded as he grew again. Steven felt his head pressing against the 10-foot ceiling of the kitchen and he began to laugh. He now had to bend over just slightly as he stood to fit in the kitchen. He figured he now stood a little over 10 feet tall. His shirt finally tore and he used it to wipe his face before tossing it in his mouth and swallowed it down. Steven started to laugh which caused his monstrous globe of a stomach to jiggle. If he could handle the two jugs of milk before his most recent growth, he was now sure he could fit someone down his throat. That realization sent a shiver of joy down his spine. As a loud growl erupted from his stomach seemed to echo his laughter. He stroked his belly lustfully as he began to imagine all the new possibilities.

Until an hour ago, Steven had never known he actually wanted to swallow someone. Now he realized it had been a fantasy of his for years, ever since he fully embraced his gluttony and his nature as a bully. He had always been bigger than all his victims and their needs were completely insignificant compared to his desires. Most of the time he didn't want whatever his victims had, besides their food, it pleased him simply to take their other belongings away from them just because he could. His great mass had been a wonderful tool for overpowering and trapping the students he picked on. Now he could take away so much from them, he could now trap them in a supremely dominating way and satisfy his hunger for both power and food all at the same time. Steven couldn't wait until the bell rang and he could finally live out his long buried fantasy.

Now that Steven had cleared the kitchen of all the food it was time to leave before the cooks came back. With his new size he was too big to squeeze through a regular door. As he looked around he noticed that there was a dock door that led to the back area of the school. He squeezed his body through the dock and headed towards the backside of the building. It was a good thing that the gym, kitchen, and auditorium were on the backside with no windows or else he may have been scene. Although it had been a tight squeeze as he tried to escape, he managed to get out without a hitch and without damaging the school.

As he waddled along the back of the building, he could see a small shelter house with three small students hanging around it. He looked down and saw that at some point Connie had lost the cooks and had returned to his side. She had noticed the students as well and then looked back up at Steven, who was licking his lips as he began to think of how good they are going taste and he good it will feel to have his first human meal.


	6. The First Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note: This takes place in an alternate universe. It closes to the universe in the show but instead of being Gems they are normal human, the teens are more around Steven’s age, Connie’s secret, Steven’s bad attitude and being a normal school kid.**
> 
> (C) of Steven Universe is own by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar

"Alright minion," Steven whispered as he sat down and lowered his head down to her level, "Here is the plan, I want you to go over and get one of them to follow you over here. Use any way possible to get them to come. Make up some sort of excuse like a teacher is in need of help or someone is choking, whatever you can do to get them to come. Just get one of them needs to come over here and I will give you a show you will never forget." Steven proceeded to pat his gigantic belly with pride as it gave a loud growl with hunger again. The thought of someone being sent to his stomach was building up his appetite and all Connie could do was smile as she listened as his stomach growl. Without saying a word, she dashed off towards the shelter house.

As she head off towards the shelter house, Steven began to play his belly again, feeling how large and jiggly it was. It was so amazing how much he was able to eat now and it was even more incredible what he would soon have in it. Between the class guinea pig, all the food lunchboxes and kitchen, and the mice from the shelves, all this did was motivate him and fuel him to eat and to grow bigger and bigger.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt something smack his belly, as one of the students from the shelter house had collided with his large belly. He looked down to see a small blonde haired boy, dazed by the impact. Before the boy could gather his bearings, Steven grabbed him by his legs and lifted him up in the air. Steven sniffed the boy to try and get a good smell of him. The boy looked at the mouth in front of him open up and the giant tongue starts licking him. Steven’s eyes lit up with excitement, this was the best thing he ever tasted. The boy watched as the giant mouth opened again. Before the boy could even scream, Steven placed him head first into his mouth and closed his lips around his neck. He took a few gulps till only the boy’s legs were outside his mouth and then he tilted his head up and slurped the boy’s legs down.

Connie watched this with sheer amazement and excitement, as she could see the boy's legs kick franticly from outside Steven's mouth and then quickly disappear inside his mouth. She stared at Steven with saucer size eyes as he took a large GULP and she watched as the boy's figure slid down his fat neck and then could hear a faint plop as he landed inside his belly. She rushed over to his belly and could hear him faintly screaming and pounding from the inside, as the boy was trying to escape. Steven could feel the pounding inside his belly, but to him it only felt like a tickle.

Before he could really enjoy this feeling, the other two students, a boy and a girl, had made their way over were their friend had disappeared to, only to see Steven sitting there. Steven looked at them in surprise and his smile changed to a large wicked grin. As the two tried to run away, they were suddenly captured by Steven's large hands. To him they were so small compared to him. He brought the two of them close to his mouth. They flailed their arms and legs as much as best as they could to try to escape, but it was too late. Steven brought the girl up to his mouth and stuck her head in his mouth. He took a series of gulp and soon only her feet stuck out. He gave her feet a quick lick and sending her do to his stomach and landing on her friend. He then placed the other boy into his mouth. He took several swallows leaving only his legs outside. He took one last deep swallow and the boy disappeared out of sight. All three students were pounding and screaming for help, as they were trapped in the belly of the ever growing bully.

Steven couldn't contain his excitement as his ran his hands across his bulging, lumpy, and moving belly. He had never been so overstuffed in his entire life. His belly had expanded so much that it hurt and each punch or kick from inside gave him a small amount of pain. His stomach was currently so immense that he was unable to reach his belly button and yet every moment and every minute of the sensation was worth every bit of the pain to be able to watch the moving forms of his classmates inside their fleshy prison. He had finally done it; three of his fellow classmates were not being overpowered by stomach, not squished under his butt or his hands. The students were trapped inside his stomach and desperate to escape before his body went through the process of adding them to his body, it was so delicious. He made sure to keep swallowing air and hold in his burps, so he could savor this moment for as long as possible.

Research on bullying has pointed to a variety of different reasons that kids pick on each other. The reasons include a desire to be noticed, a need to be adored or respected, a means to improve their self-esteem, a need to have power over other people, and a need to reinforce a big ego. Now they can add a love of eating and food-fueled growth and you have an unstoppable monster.

All of these drives were satisfied to a degree as Steven stroked over the struggling, terrified lumps in his belly. He was being adored by his devoted minion, who had helped him make this achievement possible. His ego and self-esteem was inflated by the knowledge of the power he now held over these three lives. They desperately wanted to escape, wanted to live, and he had the power to grant them that if he wished, their lives were in his hands, or rather, his belly. He could save them but he wasn't going to, the three students were now exactly where they belonged, at his complete mercy and being used to satisfy his desires. He would soon break them down to be used fuel for his growth and fat for his body. That is all their lives amounted to now, that’s all anyone's lives amounted to compared to him. Just morsels for him to consume, enjoy, and digest.

Connie was in awe struck watching the other two students travel down Steven’s throat and land in his belly, joining their friend. It was an incredible sight to watch the students to be reduced to moving morsels consumed by the swelling bully. Connie looked up at Steven as he shook in pleasure. Connie's own body shivered with excitement, though hers was less extreme than Steven. She was helping him rub the parts of his belly that he could not reach. "Did it feel good," she asked quietly, "when you ate them?" This was the most Connie had said to Steven since meeting him. He smirked as he looked down at her, poking and prodding his belly. "It was the one of the greatest feeling in the world. Did you enjoy helping and watching me?" She nodded silently. "Speak up I give you permission to talk. I want to hear you say it." "Yes, Steven," she all but whispered, "I loved watching." "Good, because I still have a lot more to eat," as he turned to look at the school and spoke in a somewhat lowered voice. Connie followed his gaze and a shiver traveled down her spine as she pictured it in her head.

As Steven next growth spurt began, he stood up and let out a tremendous belch, releasing any air in his gut and fully revealing the details of the forms of those trapped within. Their flailing increased as their air supply slipped out and Steven's digestion began to accelerate as his next growth spurt was happening. Steven's expression on his face changed into one of child like wonder as his body ballooned upward and outward. His belly expanded out another two feet, and he guess his height extended to about 16 feet. His belly was now more than 7 and half feet in diameter, having shrunk and the food inside had completely broken down. His boxer, the only clothing he had left and by some miracle, seemed to expand with him showing no signs of tearing like the rest of his clothes did. They seemed to be growing as he grew. He was now disappointed that he could no longer felt his something moving around in his stomach, he did not want the feeling to end. However, he licked his lips as he marched towards the school, realizing that it was still filled many people that would end up in his belly. His enjoyment wouldn't have to end for long.

Connie, once again too bashful to speak, took Steven's massive hand and began to lead him to where the backside auditorium where there was another dock door that was barely big enough for him to fit through. She made a shushing gesture to him and ran around to go back inside the building to go open the door. She snuck through the halls to reach the auditorium. First, she had make sure nobody was around that might stop her and second, she needed to make sure there was nobody in auditorium.


	7. New Minion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note: This takes place in an alternate universe. It closes to the universe in the show but instead of being Gems they are normal human, the teens are more around Steven’s age, Connie’s secret, Steven’s bad attitude and being a normal school kid.**
> 
> (C) of Steven Universe is own by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar

"Alright minion," Steven whispered as he sat down and lowered his head down to her level, "Here is the plan, I want you to go over and get one of them to follow you over here. Use any way possible to get them to come. Make up some sort of excuse like a teacher is in need of help or someone is choking, whatever you can do to get them to come. Just get one of them needs to come over here and I will give you a show you will never forget." Steven proceeded to pat his gigantic belly with pride as it gave a loud growl with hunger again. The thought of someone being sent to his stomach was building up his appetite and all Connie could do was smile as she listened as his stomach growl. Without saying a word, she dashed off towards the shelter house.

As she head off towards the shelter house, Steven began to play his belly again, feeling how large and jiggly it was. It was so amazing how much he was able to eat now and it was even more incredible what he would soon have in it. Between the class guinea pig, all the food lunchboxes and kitchen, and the mice from the shelves, all this did was motivate him and fuel him to eat and to grow bigger and bigger.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt something smack his belly, as one of the students from the shelter house had collided with his large belly. He looked down to see a small blonde haired boy, dazed by the impact. Before the boy could gather his bearings, Steven grabbed him by his legs and lifted him up in the air. Steven sniffed the boy to try and get a good smell of him. The boy looked at the mouth in front of him open up and the giant tongue starts licking him. Steven’s eyes lit up with excitement, this was the best thing he ever tasted. The boy watched as the giant mouth opened again. Before the boy could even scream, Steven placed him head first into his mouth and closed his lips around his neck. He took a few gulps till only the boy’s legs were outside his mouth and then he tilted his head up and slurped the boy’s legs down.

Connie watched this with sheer amazement and excitement, as she could see the boy's legs kick franticly from outside Steven's mouth and then quickly disappear inside his mouth. She stared at Steven with saucer size eyes as he took a large GULP and she watched as the boy's figure slid down his fat neck and then could hear a faint plop as he landed inside his belly. She rushed over to his belly and could hear him faintly screaming and pounding from the inside, as the boy was trying to escape. Steven could feel the pounding inside his belly, but to him it only felt like a tickle. 

Before he could really enjoy this feeling, the other two students, a boy and a girl, had made their way over were their friend had disappeared to, only to see Steven sitting there. Steven looked at them in surprise and his smile changed to a large wicked grin. As the two tried to run away, they were suddenly captured by Steven's large hands. To him they were so small compared to him. He brought the two of them close to his mouth. They flailed their arms and legs as much as best as they could to try to escape, but it was too late. Steven brought the girl up to his mouth and stuck her head in his mouth. He took a series of gulp and soon only her feet stuck out. He gave her feet a quick lick and sending her do to his stomach and landing on her friend. He then placed the other boy into his mouth. He took several swallows leaving only his legs outside. He took one last deep swallow and the boy disappeared out of sight. All three students were pounding and screaming for help, as they were trapped in the belly of the ever growing bully.

Steven couldn't contain his excitement as his ran his hands across his bulging, lumpy, and moving belly. He had never been so overstuffed in his entire life. His belly had expanded so much that it hurt and each punch or kick from inside gave him a small amount of pain. His stomach was currently so immense that he was unable to reach his belly button and yet every moment and every minute of the sensation was worth every bit of the pain to be able to watch the moving forms of his classmates inside their fleshy prison. He had finally done it; three of his fellow classmates were not being overpowered by stomach, not squished under his butt or his hands. The students were trapped inside his stomach and desperate to escape before his body went through the process of adding them to his body, it was so delicious. He made sure to keep swallowing air and hold in his burps, so he could savor this moment for as long as possible.

Research on bullying has pointed to a variety of different reasons that kids pick on each other. The reasons include a desire to be noticed, a need to be adored or respected, a means to improve their self-esteem, a need to have power over other people, and a need to reinforce a big ego. Now they can add a love of eating and food-fueled growth and you have an unstoppable monster.

All of these drives were satisfied to a degree as Steven stroked over the struggling, terrified lumps in his belly. He was being adored by his devoted minion, who had helped him make this achievement possible. His ego and self-esteem was inflated by the knowledge of the power he now held over these three lives. They desperately wanted to escape, wanted to live, and he had the power to grant them that if he wished, their lives were in his hands, or rather, his belly. He could save them but he wasn't going to, the three students were now exactly where they belonged, at his complete mercy and being used to satisfy his desires. He would soon break them down to be used fuel for his growth and fat for his body. That is all their lives amounted to now, that’s all anyone's lives amounted to compared to him. Just morsels for him to consume, enjoy, and digest.

Connie was in awe struck watching the other two students travel down Steven’s throat and land in his belly, joining their friend. It was an incredible sight to watch the students to be reduced to moving morsels consumed by the swelling bully. Connie looked up at Steven as he shook in pleasure. Connie's own body shivered with excitement, though hers was less extreme than Steven. She was helping him rub the parts of his belly that he could not reach. "Did it feel good," she asked quietly, "when you ate them?" This was the most Connie had said to Steven since meeting him. He smirked as he looked down at her, poking and prodding his belly. "It was the one of the greatest feeling in the world. Did you enjoy helping and watching me?" She nodded silently. "Speak up I give you permission to talk. I want to hear you say it." "Yes, Steven," she all but whispered, "I loved watching." "Good, because I still have a lot more to eat," as he turned to look at the school and spoke in a somewhat lowered voice. Connie followed his gaze and a shiver traveled down her spine as she pictured it in her head.

As Steven next growth spurt began, he stood up and let out a tremendous belch, releasing any air in his gut and fully revealing the details of the forms of those trapped within. Their flailing increased as their air supply slipped out and Steven's digestion began to accelerate as his next growth spurt was happening. Steven's expression on his face changed into one of childlike wonder as his body ballooned upward and outward. His belly expanded out another two feet, and he guess his height extended to about 16 feet. His belly was now more than 7 and half feet in diameter, having shrunk and the food inside had completely broken down. His boxer, the only clothing he had left and by some miracle, seemed to expand with him showing no signs of tearing like the rest of his clothes did. They seemed to be growing as he grew. He was now disappointed that he could no longer felt his something moving around in his stomach, he did not want the feeling to end. However, he licked his lips as he marched towards the school, realizing that it was still filled many people that would end up in his belly. His enjoyment wouldn't have to end for long.

Connie, once again too bashful to speak, took Steven's massive hand and began to lead him to where the backside auditorium where there was another dock door that was barely big enough for him to fit through. She made a shushing gesture to him and ran around to go back inside the building to go open the door. She snuck through the halls to reach the auditorium. First, she had make sure nobody was around that might stop her and second, she needed to make sure there was nobody in auditorium.


	8. Connie's Surprise

Connie was getting a front row seat as she watched Steven’s belly swell bigger and bigger as Ronaldo sank further and further into Steven’s body. Seeing it all happen right in front of her face made her wonder what it felt like to be in Ronaldo’s place, or maybe more enticing, what it was like to be in Steven’s spot. On few occasion she had drawn herself as the one that was the giant, fat character, but it always seemed so impossible, how could someone as meek and uncertain as her be that powerful and assertive? Well, at least she got to see Steven do what she could not.

Connie could see Steven’s tongue energetically working Ronaldo over as he slid in, even occasionally having part of his tongue peak out of his mouth. She also saw how much he was drooling, Ronaldo must have tasted good. As Connie shoved the last of Ronaldo into Steven’s mouth, she and Steven locked eyes while he slowly closed his lips around Ronaldo’s shoes, Steven smiled and Connie smiled back. As Steven prepared for the last swallow, he gestured to Connie and rolled his head back. His neck was now particularly prominent and Connie could see a distinctly Ronaldo-shaped lump divided between Steven’s neck and his belly. Steven pointed at his throat and gave a might gulp. Connie watched as Ronaldo slithered down Steven’s throat and plopped into his swollen gut.

As for Ronaldo, this experience was far less enjoyable as it was for Steven and Connie. His head was the first to disappear then his shoulders as Steven’s throat squeezed around him. The walls of his throat constricted against his body as he felt his descent begin. This was very terrifying and seemed highly impossible, but he should have known better once he saw Steven pull of the impossible feat of growing in an instant. He now realized that Steven also had an actual predatory stare in his eyes. All his anxieties seemed so trivial now, to think a mere hour ago his biggest concern were the thoughts of having very difficult math tests this year. Anyways, any food devouring feat he could achieve in the midst of a binge was nothing compared to what Steven was now doing to him.

Ronaldo felt the last wave of constriction force him down into Steven’s belly. His legs slid through the stomach’s ring and it closed behind him. His entire body was now contained in the fleshy sack. The stomach was still bigger than he was, but the walls around him shifted and squeezed against him at uneven times. It took him a little bit to realize this was because Steven was massaging his Ronaldo filled belly. When he realized this, he curled into a fetal position and let out a desperate cry. Even in that position, he could feel Steven rubbing and pressing all over his belly in to his body. Those massaging hands were soon joined by a second, much smaller set of hands. When that happened, Ronaldo heard Steven let a moan and said something to Connie. This made Ronaldo cry even harder thinking, out of desperation and harsh anger, how much he would of enjoyed being the one to imprison Connie and Steven in his own massive belly if he was Steven’s size, that would show them!

But the roles were not reversed, he was the one trapped in the belly and he was the one that was food. On the outside, Connie eagerly joined Steven in kneading his fat kid filled middle. Having been so personally close for the whole procedure, it made her appreciate this moment more than the last time. She could feel Ronaldo through Steven’s skin and she could feel that Ronaldo was curled up in a ball. She could hear faint crying, but she couldn’t even muster any compassion for the boy. Ronaldo was nothing but food now for Steven ever growing body.

“Mmm, keep rubbing, Connie,” Steven moaned. Connie doubled her efforts as Steven’s body quivered and convulsed as his second human meal induced growth wave hit him. The wave seemed to cue Steven’s body to begin its digestion of Ronaldo as his stomach growled loudly. Connie could feel Ronaldo start to panic as Steven’s belly began to turn him in to fat. Suddenly, Connie’s stomach joined Steven’s belly in its roar, she thought she must have been hungrier than she originally realized, or maybe the pb&j she had was not sitting quite right with her.

Then a wave of pain shot through Connie’s body, spreading out from her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could and wrapped her stomach with her arms as she felt it quake. She knew what this vibration meant from watching Steven. Instantly her eyes shot open and she looked up at Steven. Steven had momentarily stopped poking and prodding Ronaldo’s digesting form and looked at her in confusion. As Connie looked up at Steven and with a grin, her eyes sparkling with excitement, she shot up a couple of inches. It wasn’t much of a growth, but neither she nor Steven could deny what had just happened to her. “Did you just,” Steven started, continuing to look at her with a puzzled expression. Connie continued smiling and nodded excitedly at Steven. “So you can do it now, too? Do you think you will keep growing if I gave you more eat?” She tilted her head a bit to the side and shrugged her shoulders. 

There was no way of knowing, of course, maybe it was a one time thing or not, but she had seen what Steven could do with his larger body and she knew she was going to try to do the same. Today had already transformed and changed her so much, she felt like a completely different person. She had all of these secrets that she kept bottled up for so long and now she had confessed most of them to Steven. If she was growing, she could fully indulge in her fantasies herself and let out her bottled up secrets in a different way. She could go beyond telling her secrets to Steven and instead she could start living them. If it felt this good to watch Steven grow and admit how much she loved his massive belly, now she could be the one with a stuffed, growing belly, and growing taller. “I never would have guessed,” Steven said, “that someone as small and skinny as you would be able to grow.” “I,” Connie nervously began. “I am just as surprised as you are.” “Do you want to keep growing,” Steven asked, “I mean, if you can?”

Connie was caught a little off guard by his questioning tone. This was the mean, gluttonous bully who was barreling through the school with a desire to eat everyone in his path, and now he seemed interested in her, focused on her. He seemed genuinely curious about what she wanted and that made her blush.

“Y-yeah. I guess so, if you will allow me to.” “You will have to commit more than that if you want to come with me. Now, do you want to keep eating and growing,” Steven asked her. Connie now hearing it Steven’s voice that he would allow her to do so, answered by nodding blissfully. Connie still heard faint whimpering coming from Steven’s gut as the giant rubbed his chins thoughtfully. “If, just if, you can grow as big as I am, would you want to join me in devouring everyone in this school?”

Connie bit her lip, she had to admit she liked that idea, like really liked it. But is she willing to go that far, right? It was one thing to admire someone big, powerful, and beautiful as Steven to go around and swallow people, for someone like him to take everything he wanted and everything he deserved. But she wasn’t like him, she was tiny and timid and most of all she was terrified.

What if she could overcome that? What if she could be different? Wouldn’t the ability to swallow someone, to trap them in her belly, break them down, and use them to help make her bigger and make it so she wasn’t tiny, meek, and terrified? She would be big, she would be powerful, and she would be making other people terrified of her.

When she put like that, it sounded pretty nice. “Y-yes,” she finally managed to get out. “Yes, I want to, I mean, if I can.” She looked up at Steven meekly. Steven smiled, clearly enjoying her help. “You’ve been a good minion so far. So long as you continue helping me, continue feeding me, and” he paused a moment as he felt Ronaldo fade away. Impulsively, Steven added, “and rub my belly whenever I want you to, then I will let you join me. Obey me and I will toss you food and that includes people.” The demand that she rub his belly for him gave her shivers, for the most part as she watched Ronaldo fade away from his fat prison.

“Of course, Steven, I’ll never stop helping you and if I can keep growing,” she moved around, “I’ll eat anything you’ll give me.” This was by far the most talkative she had been with him or with anyone who wasn’t her parents. Steven was very impressed and pleased, watching as her personality had changed in just a few hours and was being willing to grow. More importantly, he realized he would enjoy watching her swallow someone. His satisfaction was the only other thing that was important than her. First they had a way to see if she would keep growing and is she could get large enough to fit someone in her mouth. Connie was excited, she thought, that she’d finally be able to start gaining weight, just as her ever worried parents had hoped. But it was going to be a lot more than they wanted her to. This was going to be an exciting experiment for her, but with her constantly low self-esteem, she was already second guessing whether it would work at all, still, she had to try. “Then let’s go, minion, I’m hungry. Let’s go get some food,” Steven said as he licked his lips. Without realizing it, Connie mimicked him doing the same thing.


	9. Connie's First Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Connie has the same ability as Steven, they set of to find out if it was a one time thing.

Mr. Fryman circulated through his eighth grade Cooking Class, trying to keep the rowdy students on task for the last few minutes of class before lunch. "Alright class, we still have a few minutes before the lunch bell rings, so take this time to straighten up your area before you head to lunch," Mr. Fryman announced. The room instantly exploded into chattering conversation, rustling items and zipping backpacks as the students jumped into action, eager to get out of class and go to lunch. Mr. Fryman’s classroom was just down the hall from the auditorium, but it was also in the interior of the building meaning it did not have any way to view the outside world. It meant the classroom had no windows, which had always been an annoyance for Mr. Fryman, but it at least meant it was quiet except for the students.

Over the racket, he swore he could hear some weird thumping noise but he ignored it for the moment. Then it became so loud he couldn't ignore it anymore as something rammed into the door of his classroom. The old doorframe creaked and began to buckle. Then the door flew off its hinges, falling to the ground. Soon after, the doorframe was ripped out of the wall as a massive boy squeezed through the widened door frame opening. The boy had to bend over even to get through the hole he made to enter the classroom. Mr. Fryman couldn't believe his eyes it looked like the boy was close to 20 feet tall and close to being half as wide. Oddly enough, at the boy's side was a petite girl with long brown hair and glasses.

The Cooking Class was small, only 15 students and the teacher, but the room was also filled with food. Cabinets, fridges and freezers that had a wide variety of things to eat, but only Connie was thinking eating those. Steven had chosen this classroom because he could smell the food that was in the oven just a few moments before he entered. The massive boy reached out and grabbed Mr. Fryman as he was backing away.

Steven looked at the teacher in his hand and the students trembling before him and saw all he needed to stuff himself to the max. There was only one way in or out of the class and Steven was an immovable mass sitting in front of their only hope of escape. It appeared that they were not going to get away from Steven anytime soon. The truth was they were never going to get away from him in fact they were going to get much, much closer. 

While everyone else in the room was petrified by the giant drooling glutton, Connie made her way over to the fridge and began stuffing her face with all of the food she could find. Her rational or insecure voice had disappeared and she ate in a daze as she was cramming as much she could get inside of herself belly. She couldn’t swallow things whole yet like Steven could, so her progress was going to be slower. She also did not have the stomach capacity as he did but now that new possibilities were open to her now and she was more determined than ever to change that. She began by chomping on fruits and vegetables stored in the fridge. By the time she’d eaten five apples, two bananas, two full size carrots, and a tomato, before her belly was starting to become painful. Still, she had a burning with drive to grow as big as she possibly could and as fast as she could. 

Unlike Steven, this desire had been building inside of her for years; he had just realized he wanted to be giants, where she had fantasized about cartoon character being able to do it for as long as she could remember. Now that she could do it, it filled her with determination, and Connie found had to find ways to pack more into her stretched belly. She found a bowl of creamy oatmeal and slurped it down. These smaller, more flexible piece of food squeezed into the gaps between the bug chunks of food in her lumpy, stuffed stomach. Finally, she grabbed a gallon of milk and chugged down about a third of it before the pain in her belly became too intense for her and she could not force anymore inside her belly. What had once been a lumpy belly was now rounded out the milk and oatmeal had found its way into every unused nook and cranny of space inside her stomach. She fell back onto her backside and let out a little cry of pain as she gently rubbed her severely protesting middle. It was only then that she became aware of the screams and she realized that this had probably been going on for nearly all of her binge. 

As soon as Connie left his side, Steven has opened his mouth wide and engulfed the head of Mr. Fryman. He was delighted to how easy it was becoming to stuff someone in his mouth. Sure, the teacher was larger than a student, but with his latest growth it made the teachers shoulders easier to swallow than what Ronaldo’s had been, let alone the three students before that. Moaning to himself, Steven used both of his hands to shove more of Mr. Fryman into his mouth as he took a mighty gulp. He could hear the teacher scream as he slid inside his throat. The students around him began panicking, he figured they could probably hear their teacher scream or maybe it was his outline that was barely visible through the fat around his neck. 

Steven inhaled Mr. Fryman faster than any of the others that he had eaten. Once his shoulders had entered into his throat, he slurped up Mr. Fryman’s body in one gleefully gulp on his spit saturated body. He tasted distinctly different than the others he had eaten. Steven chuckled to himself as he thought maybe people just get better with age. His stomach let out a pleased, monstrous grumble as Mr. Fryman fell into his stomach.

He was never going to get tired of feeling living, breathing, terrified person sliding down his throat and into his stomach. He couldn’t wait to digest him, not only would it make him grow even bigger so he could eat even more, but he was now truly enjoying the act of digestion itself. He was taking everything that they were, breaking it down, and making it a part of him. It was complete and total ownership, pure power once someone was trapped in his belly. All he had to do to exert that power was to let his body take its natural course. His stomach was his more than eager assist in this and it confirmed its willful involvement by groaning in anticipation as Steven squeezed more of his moving meal into it. 

He rubbed his belly, feeling Mr. Fryman’s body somewhat underneath the layers of fat on his belly. His belly vibrated as Mr. Fryman screamed inside his future tomb. While Steven elegantly enjoyed every aspect of the experience, he didn't savor it for long as there was still so much left for him to eat. His mind was filled with glee as he estimated that this room full of moving meals might be enough to let him grow to a size where he could conquer and consume the school uncontested. His mouth began to water as he visualized the possibilities.

Whatever it was that had spread from Steven to Connie affected her more dramatically. Whereas Steven had only gained a couple inches the first time when he binged, Connie's body was rapidly stretching and widening as she writhed on the floor. As she grew, her strangely clothes grew to fit her new body. It was a wonderful and exciting feeling to her. The pain shifted to pleasure as Connie mentally willed herself to keep growing. “Come on, I want to keep growing bigger, bigger, bigger” she thought as her stomach roared. 

When the growth finally subsided, she had sprawled across the floor between the two food-filled cabinets. Even before standing up, she began to feel her newly developed body. The first thing she noticed was a new layer of fat all across her entire body. She had virtually no body fat for her entire life, so this was a new sensation. It also made her feel less mousy and petite, size aside, it made her feel more like she had an age appropriate body, rather than a skin-and-bones little girl. She appreciated her new body, but her resolve to keep growing was still burning strong.

She was descending into the fantasies that she had only drawn before or pulled from cartoons, even if those fantasies were usually involved giant boys and almost never thought of herself as a giant. It all seemed so possible now, though hard to believe. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she would wake up and find out this was all a dream or a hallucination. Still, Connie had no reason to deny it yet, so she gave into her gluttony.

After her lastest growth she was now tall enough to easily reach the upper cabinets and she flung them open. She pulled out handful after handful of food with little regard for what it was. In her mind’s eye, she was already a fat giantess, who was reaching into the upper floors of a skyscraper. Her imagination replaced the food with furniture and people that she was dragging out of the building. She munched through the imaginary furniture and gulped down the imaginary people. She honestly was not paying attention to what she was swallowing, but apparently it was small enough that her inexperience throat could handle swallowing it.

During this time, Steven was distracted by watching the voracious girl tear through the cabinet and her new chub. One student tried to take the opportunity and made an attempt at an escape. Unfortunately for the terrified and optimistic boy, Steven was still in front of the door and was never too distracted to miss an opportunity to fill his belly with food, particularly squirming food capable of feeling afraid and humiliated. He was preparing to swallow the boy when Connie stole his attention once again.

Having already cleaned out one of the cabinets, Connie fell back onto her backside, still not use to having a large stomach. The impact of falling on her butt caused her to burp, relieving some of the pressure in her stomach. The fall did not snap her from her trance of being a city eating giantess. As she rose back up to her feet, she took big, dramatic stops as if she was a giantess rampaging through the city. She could feel her new layers of fat jiggle with every step she took, it felt wonderful to her. She spied a piece of baguette that had fallen out of the cabinets. To her mind it looked like a bus full of people, trying to escape her rampage. She stomped over to it, fingers drumming on her stretched out belly. She grabbed the bus and with her overactive imagination she could almost hear the screams.


	10. Steven's Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven notices Connie is turning out to be just like him, maybe too much like him.

Steven watched as Connie snapped the loaf of bread in half and held one half over her mouth. Crumbs fell from the bread and Connie caught them in her mouth and swallowed them down. To Connie, these were the passengers who lost their grip on the seat and plummeted into the giantess’ mouth. She then proceeded to take a big bite of the chunk of bread and swallow them down whole. Once that half rested in her stomach she then moved to the other half. She knew she was nowhere as skilled as Steven was when it came to swallowing food, but if she was going to be serious about following in his footsteps, she need to start practicing. She tried to force the half loaf into her open mouth. She was able to get part of it into her mouth, before it soon starting hurt and she had pulled back.

At this point, she'd caught Steven's interest and he crawled over to her. "Lick the bread to cover it with spit and then take a deep breath, relax, and try swallowing it again," he advised her. Connie nodded nervously as she replayed his instructions over again in her head. She followed the instructions that he gave her and after a couple tries was able to get the half loaf to start sliding down her throat. 

Steven, with the frighten boy still against his fat belly, watched with pleasure as the lump in the girl's throat sunk into her belly. Connie's fear gradually melted into joy as she felt the half bread travel down her throat and into her stretched belly. Connie looked up at Steven with excitement. He gave her an approving nod and then tossed the boy into his mouth and swallowing him in one swift motion. It was now becoming so easy to swallow down his peers. That meant he could swallow multiple students at once in a short amount of time. Even though he was beginning to feel full, he eagerly reached for the next closest student and swallowed her down just as easily to her gurgling grave.

The hustle and noise echoing from the halls as the students headed to lunch made it easier for no one to hear the screams and panic coming from the Cooking Class. They were too busy thinking of getting food of their own bellies to hear Steven and Connie devouring the class and food in the room. In sync, Connie and Steven’s bodies began to vibrate as their stomachs turned their contents into nutrients.

Steven was unfazed by another growth, it all just felt so natural now, and he did not want to be distracted from all the tasty morsels in the room. He was so close to being able to rampage throughout the entire school and he was eager to begin. He guessed he'd gained another couple feet, in both height and width, bringing him to about 24 feet tall. He was reaching towards his next meal as he had seen that Connie had grown as well.

Connie, having just digested her last meal, turned to the unopened cabinets and began to stuff herself again. Connie had grabbed all the food she could manage and was stuffing it into her mouth. She was trying to practice swallowing with larger things following Steven’s advice, but she often ended up resorting to chewing up the food she ate. Her stomach was visibly swelling again as it seemed like her fatter belly could also expand further than her previously slim stomach, not to mention it could fit more due to her increased size. She was still eating just as voraciously as she had before. It was clear that her growth was outpacing the rate at which Steven was growing and she wanted to use that to its full potential.

As she ate, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Steven wolfed down more of the trapped students, who were sealed away in his stomach. Connie still felt guilty, there was no denying this was horribly wrong, but she still burned with excitement as she tried to imagine what Steven was feeling. Horror still rose in her as she watched, but that horror was far milder and far more muted than it was only a couple hours earlier. Her excitement and hunger easily eclipsed that horror now. Her stomach strained and stung as it swelled further. Chugging down another gallon of milk finally topped it off. There was nothing for her to do now but sit back and await her next growth.

Steven watched with fascination as Connie’s body grew again and faster than his ever had. He also took particular pleased in watching her body fill out with more and more fat. But Steven was also coming to realize that he liked the idea of her getting fat like him particularly if she was going to start eating like him.

Still, there was something uncomfortable about her becoming too much like him, and having it happen so quickly. As long as she remained a loyal minion and never outgrew him, he could tolerate her growing faster than he was. It did give him a twinge of jealousy and resentment. “She does not deserve to grow faster than me. I am more powerful and important than her. I am the one that will always be on top. I’m the one who is going to rule this world and eat it. I’ll eat her too, if I have to,” Steven thought in a moment of darkness. Then, he mentally took a step back. Not so much because of his willingness to eat Connie, ever since he found out he wanted to eat people, he had always been considering gulping her down since he first want to eat someone, but more that for the first time he had thought about eating the entire world. Was he willing to go that far? Would it even possible to do? Would he be able to keep growing enough that it would be possible? The knowledge that there was reason to think it might be possible, combined with the image of the entire Earth and everyone on it stewing away in his gut made his belly growl. He had thought about eating everything before, but now he realized how literally he might have meant it. Everyone else only existed to feed him, so didn't that mean the entire world belong is his monumental belly if he so pleased?

Whatever happened later would be dealt with then. For now the only thing him care about was that he was enjoying himself. He was going to keep eating and growing and he would enjoy watching Connie do the same. He became all the more eager when he realized her growing had already left her about the size he was when he swallowed his first student. With his skill, he was able to down three the first time and all on his own. He looked forward to helping Connie learn how to swallow a fellow classmate. Everyone here and everywhere belonged to him now and these pitiful little creatures were not only his food source but now they were going to be hers as well. Instead, he was going to feed one to his minion for no other reason than because he could. Her expanded body was starting to look more feminine.

Of course he was still going to need to eat plenty himself. He had to keep up his growth and all of these recent thoughts and digestion of everyone in his belly was starting to make him very hungry again. The students that remained were still huddling together in the corner of the room, having good reason to be terrified as Steven reached towards them, having to lean forward to be able to fit under the much too low ceiling. Steven snatched up another student and swallowed her with no effort at all.

Steven grabbed another student, who immediate started begging Steven to now swallow him. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to eat you,” Steven said. He then turned to Connie, who was sitting, playing and patting her new belly fat. “Connie! Come over here,” He commanded, making sure to let now taller Connie know he was still in charge. “You have been have treated me well and I think it time for you to swallow some,” he said, holding up the boy. “No, no please! Please, I beg you, please don’t,” said the boy was begging.

Connie stood up quickly, hitting her head on the ceiling, walked over to where Steven is and sat next to him. Their height difference was close to being what it was when they first bump into each other. Her eyes were once again level with his belly. She looked up at him adoringly and with a hint of fear as she knew what was coming next. “I believe you are finally tall enough to eat someone. I am going to let you eat him as he is worthless to me. I want you to send him down to your stomach, so I can watch him squirm as you digest him!” “Do you,” Connie began, quietly, “Do you think I really can do it?” “You are going to eat him whether you can or not. But you have been so helpful to me that I’ll help you make sure you get him down. Now do like I told you, take a deep breath, and relax.” Steven grabbed the boy by his ankles and hoisted him over Connie’s mouth.

Connie’s pulse had quickened as she felt her adrenaline flood her body. She was shaking with excitement and fright. Her mind started to race thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong. But she was still completely loyal to Steven and did not want to upset him. He wanted her to do this and that was reason enough for her to give it a try. She had been eating with such heartiness because she wanted to reach this very moment. She wanted to know what it felt like to have someone kicking and wiggling in her belly to have true power over them.

Connie forced herself to take a slow, deep breath and then she opened her mouth. Steven was not the type for patience or elegance, so he immediately tried to cram the boy into her mouth. Connie squealed and her jaw hurt, but she fought through the pain and kept trying. The boy’s hair had a weird dry taste that was unpleasant. She could taste the salt from his tears as his face moved into her mouth. His head hit the back of her throat and immediately caused her to gag before she tried swallowing again. She tried over and over again but could not get his head to budge.


	11. Connie's First Live Meal

This caused Connie to start panicking as her eyes began tearing up from the pain and fear as she tried to force the boy back out of her mouth. Steven finally relented and pulled the boy out. Connie started to sniffle, “I’m s-sorry, I just cannot do it. He just too big, he wouldn’t go down.” Steven would not accept this as an answer, when it came to something he wanted. He wanted to see her eat the boy. He wanted to see him trapped in her stomach with no way to escape. “Oh he will go down alright, I will make sure of that,” Steven said as he started searching the class fridge. Meanwhile, Connie moved in front of the door, blocking any hope of escape from the remainder. He pulled the fridge open and dug through the contents, knocking most of it on the floor. Finally he found what he was looking and in larger quantity than he expected. He pulled out a large jug filled with vegetable oil and brought it back to where Connie was standing.

Steven popped the lid off one of the vegetable oil bottle, while being pinned against his massive belly. The boy could faintly feel Steven’s last victim struggle through the layers upon layers of fat he was being pressed against. Then Steven turned the oil bottle over and started covering the boy. He quickly became so slick that Steven had lost his grip on the boy, but had the thought ahead to not to put it on the boy’s socks on just in case this happens. “Now you are going to go down for sure,” Steven said.

Connie still had the look and feeling of being terrified. Even so, she obediently opened her mouth again as Steven lifted the boy up again. She shut her eyes tight and tried to focus on relaxing her throat muscles. The boy hit her tongue and began sliding towards the back of her mouth without any effort on her or Steven part. His previously salty flavor was somewhat replaced by a horrid taste of the vegetable oil. Once the boy’s head hit the back of her throat, Connie gagged again but this time Steven gave the boy a shove and his head began to slide down her throat without even as much as a swallow from Connie. She began to panic again, but as his head slid further into her throat, it was going to be easier to gulp him down rather than pull him back out.

Steven’s excitement rose as he felt the resistance in Connie’s throat relax. He could feel the force of her swallows pull the boy further down. At least, he was going to see this fatty loving girl trap someone in her belly. Watching her devour the boy made him hungry for more himself, but first he wanted to take in this splendid scene before he ate again. Steven kept giving the boy forceful shoves to help Connie get the boy deeper and deeper.

Connie's chest and ribs felt like they were being torn apart as the boy slid behind her chest. She tried to yell out in pain, but the student in her throat caused it to be muffled. Suddenly, she felt a large pop just below her ribs and realized the boy was entering her stomach. That realization flooded her body with adrenaline again and she began gulping vigorously. She was still terrified but now she was driven to finish swallowing the boy down. Steven's eyes burned with madness as Connie managed to get boys knees into her mouth. Steven removed the boy's socks and let go. Instead of helping, he sat back and watched with joy as the sight of the boy's desperately kicking legs were the only thing left outside of the formerly mousy girl's lips.

Connie rushed to gulp down the last of the boy’s legs. The pressure in her belly was incredible, both in pain and pleasure. This is really happening, she thought to herself in shock and joy. She used both her hands to poke and prod the growing bulge in her stomach. Her belly moved around as the boy tried crying out for help and continued to try to fight the unavoidable. Two more gulps and the boy's feet were fully in her mouth. She did not take the time to savor the moment as she was still scared that she could fail at the very last minute. With determination, she gave the final swallow and the boy's feet slipped down the back of her throat. Still covered with oil and saliva, the boy attempted to stop his descent but was still too slick to grab anything that would help. The ring of her stomach sealed behind him as his feet entered her stomach and the boy was nothing but food for her body.

She had finally done it, one of her fellow classmate and an entire human being, was now trapped inside her stomach. She could believe she had actually done it, the feeling was beyond belief. Connie was drunk with excitement; she didn't realize how badly she had wanted revenge for all the years that she was picked on by the other students until the boy was trapped inside her belly. Sure, he had never done anything to her, but she still deserved this for everything she had gone through, for all the years of being silent, of being ignored, of being hurt, this made up for it all. She shivered with pleasure as her chubby stomach quivered and gurgled. 

She was finally becoming the kind of giant, fat, unstoppable person that had dominated her fantasies. If you told her earlier this morning that today she would grow taller and fatter, and eat a fellow student, she would have laughed and thought you were crazy. But here she sat, with a student in her belly and towering over the rest of her peers, except for Steven. Anything was possible now, if she could swallow this boy and was still growing, then this was going to be far from the end. She wanted to claim everything, dominate everything that she had been denied for all these years of being meek and powerless.

Connie took a few moments to play with her chubby, wiggling belly. It was so incredibly painful and stuffed, not to mention that her food was fighting back. Still, the pain barely even registered to her. She was in a blissful state of shock. It was just surreal, she kept expecting to wake up from a wonderful dream, but that moment never came and she was still there, rubbing her fat belly, filled with a terrified boy.

Steven, on the other hand, could believe every moment of what just happened. He had sent ten of 15 students plus one teacher to his stomach and he had savored every moment of it. So instead of being in shock like Connie, Steven watched her belly with glee as it trapped and began to digest one of their fellow classmates. He was so focused on her that he completely stopped thinking about his own meals, past or future, for the moment. The display pleased Steven in a way distinctly different from his own meals. His body was gaining nothing from this digesting student, which Steven's only purpose in enjoying the sight of a student in Connie's belly. He had forced his minion to eat someone, now that person was desperately struggling for survival while digestion began. That student's life was so worthless to Steven; his only value was Steven's entertainment.

Steven and Connie were both distracted in the moment that they didn't notice the remaining students flee the classroom through the now unguarded door and began crying for help. Unfortunately anyone who would come to investigate will just end up as food for Steven and Connie.

Steven lumbered over to where Connie was sitting and placed a massive hand on her stomach. He wanted to feel the student squirm in his last moments. Connie looked up at Steven adoringly as Steven was still soaking in all the sensational pleasure of watching her belly squirm. Connie bit her lip and whispered, "It's starting. I can feel my body starting to shake.” Steven grinned and took a crawled back as the process began. Nearly in sync, Steven's body began to rumble and quake. Like swallowing students, Steven was used to this sensation and instead focused on Connie. Fat grew on her body like waves rippling out from her stomach. Connie yelped a little bit through the pain, but it was not her first growth and this wouldn't be her last if she had anything to say. She crept higher and higher until she stood at the impressive height of 18 feet. 

This sent another wave of bitterness through Steven. She was still growing faster than he was. He hoped she would slow done soon. She was a dedicated servant, and Steven took great pleasure in having her around, but if she kept growing faster than he was, the option of eating her would be back on the table. Still, his own body was still growing, and he was now a full 29 feet, as he was now a tiny amount of space between him and the ceiling. He would soon be bursting out of the ceiling. Particularly with his ever growing body, even crawling on his stomach through the school to continue binging in his quest for complete dominance over the world, was now extremely difficult.


	12. Steven's Largest Meal

Steven started thinking more about the idea of consuming the entire world, but he was not sure if his stomach would be able to digest indigestible objects. He already knew his stomach was able to digest clothing and plastics but he was not sure about items like metal, wood, or rubber. There was currently had about three feet of space between him and ceiling, while lying on his stomach, when he noticed the now empty fridge was not far from his face. The fridge was just a bit larger than Mr. Fryman. Steven reached out, grabbing the fridge and pulling it over to him. Somehow, Steven was able to roll over on to his back, without hitting the ceiling, so his belly could expand for when the fridge expanded his stomach when it entered. Steven lifted the fridge up, opened his mouth and placed it on his tongue. While the fridge was bigger than a student or teacher, he still had no issue swallowing down. While it was not as tasty as Mr. Fryman was but it was still better than clothing and the milk jugs had been. He felt the fridge slide into his stomach and felt it extend out a couple of inches. He then began grabbing the furniture and other items and popped them in his mouth like popcorn. Within a few minutes anything that was not part of the structure was now resting inside Steven’s belly, which despite its large capacity was once again stuffed.

While Steven was busy eating the furniture, Connie was using her now bigger size to help her swallow the students more easily. Students who had come to the room to investigate after seeing and hearing the surviving students running from the room were quickly grabbed and sent on their way to Connie’s belly. Her latest growth had brought her up to 18 feet, which allowed her throat to expand to the point where she did not need help swallowing fellow students down. Teachers were still going to be an issue for her but so far none of them had come to investigate the commotion to confirm her theory. She had swallowed at least four students before her stomach had reached her limits. She was loving every minute of this, she was now living out her dreams. She was able to eat people just like the orange cat in the cartoon that she watched had done and it felt amazing. She want more, a lot more, but she also knew that Steven got first dibs on everything, but still she only want more.

Soon Steven’s belly had begun to vibrate again as he started digesting the furniture and appliances packed into his belly. Steven started smiling from ear to ear as he realized that his stomach could digest anything. While this was going on he started standing back up and had exploded his way through the ceiling, now overlooking the entire building. As quickly as it started it was over. He now stood at 37 feet tall and with a 19 feet wide belly. Not only was he at the height where he wanted to be at to start his rampage on the school, he now sure that his stomach would be the resting place for the planet.

As Steven was looking out at his new food source and thinking of what the first thing that he should eat should be, he noticed that Connie had grown again as well. She now stood at 24 feet tall and was 16 feet wide. It seem as though when she was eating normal food it seemed to cause her to grow taller faster than it did wider, but eating humans appeared to make her wider faster than it did taller. The only thing that she really cared about now was filling her stomach up again as it was empty. With her new lager size she was pretty sure she could swallow down a teacher with no problem.

Steven felt his jealousy return again, it was harder to ignore this time. If he was going to eat the world then having Connie around meant there would be less for him to eat and he just could not have that. Sure there were seven billion people on this planet that could be shared between them but he was the dominant predator and they belonged in his belly. As he was standing there having his inner monologue a crowd was forming around them. Seeing the crowd gave him idea to have Connie be a little more of a filling meal, he figured losing some morsels to make her more filling then he was fine with that. “Connie, come over here,” Steven said with a stern tone. Connie walked over to Steven, she was once again at belly level with him and almost as wide as him. “Yes, Steven,” Connie said with more of a normal tone than her usual shy meek tone. “Connie, I am going to eat the entire world. That means everyone and everything is going into my belly and I do not want to share. Unfortunately, that means it you are next to be eaten. Having you around has been a pleasure but to be honest you where always on the menu from the beginning, I had actually planned on making you my first live meal. Because of your unwavering loyalty and unexpected growth, I delayed eating you,” Steven explained, “So before I eat you, I’m going to make you to be nice and stuffed, one last time.”

Before Connie could say or do anything, Steven grabbed a handful of teachers and students and began forcing one down Connie’s throat. One after another, students and teachers were being forced down her throat and into her stomach. As more and more people were forced into her stomach, it started to bulge out. Connie watched as her stomach swelled out becoming rounder and fuller looking as she could start to see faces being pressed against her skin. She was beginning to feel full after 15 people had already been shoved down her throat. She had tried to complain to Steven as she was starting to hurt, but he did not care. “Connie, I’m going to make you eat as many as I want you eat, no matter how much your stomach hurts,” explained Steven as he forced another student down her.

Soon Steven had packed around fifty students and teachers into Connie’s belly. It was packed so tight that she had stretch marks forming on her belly. Her belly made her look like she was nine months pregnant. “Steven, please I cannot fit anymore in. I feel like I am going to burst open,” Connie pleaded. Steven gave her stomach a smack to see if she was lying, it felt hard and gave no movement. He forces the last person in his hand down Connie’s throat. “Well Connie, it looks like you are plenty stuffed now,” Steven said while licking his lips, “Connie, thank you for all your help you have given me, if it had not have been for you I never would have realized that I want to eat people. But now you are nothing but food now.” “Steven, you are welcome and thank you for allowing me to serve you and to live out my fantasy.” Connie said while rubbing what she could of her pain overstuffed belly.

Steven stomach let out a massive roar as he bent over and picked up Connie. The crowds in the area watched in amazement as the massively overstuffed girl’s head was engulfed by the mouth of the massive boy. The people in the surrounding crowds should have all ran away upon seeing this, some had, but other were paralyzed with fear or curiosity. Steven began licking all over Connie’s face to get a better taste for her and boy did she taste wonderful. Her taste was far better than that of Mr. Fryman was and she also had a hint of Sushi, her favorite food, to her. Steven took a gulp pulling her shoulders into his mouth and sending her head to the back of his throat. A few more swallows and Steven had reached her belly, easily the largest thing he had ever eaten yet. As he reached her stomach, Connie started to move around and flail. Steven stretched his mouth as larger as he could and started gulping Connie’s belly in. After a few more gulps, Connie’s belly was now fully inside his mouth. With another gulp he pulled her widened thighs past his lips. He then closed his lips around her flailing legs. He took another gulp and felt her belly enter his throat. As soon as he felt her belly enter his throat, he tilted his head back and let gravity help finish her off. As her feet got closer to his lips, he decided to slurp her feet in. Connie was now sealed behind his lips and he gave one final gulp as she was sent to his stomach.

Connie knew what was coming next and she was alright with that. She had the best day of her life. She got to meet Steven, help and watch him grow to the massive size. Connie was able to live out her fantasies. Now she was personally going to fuel Steven’s next growth. About when Steven got to her belly, her rational side had returned, telling her that this was all wrong and she need to survive. She began flailing around trying to free herself but she ended up helping Steven swallow her belly. She continued kicking her legs trying to get free when she felt Steven’s mouth closes around them, causing her to increase her effort to escape. But all of the struggling was for nothing as she felt her feet enter Steven’s mouth,

Now that Connie was dropping into his stomach, it was starting to expand. When she had been fully deposited into his stomach it was about twenty-five percent larger than normal, when he started feeling a vibration. This was not coming from his stomach but from inside it. Connie was beginning to digest the people that Steven had stuffed her with. She started growing and expanding more than she ever had before. On the outside, Steven watched as his belly rapidly expanded causing him to lose balance. The crowd that had not run away, scattered as he started to fall back, landing on his backside with a loud boom. On the inside of his belly, Connie had grown to 30 feet tall and 35 feet wide as the people in her stomach had completely digested. This caused Steven’s belly to expand to sixty-five percent larger than when Connie had been deposited into it.

Steven sat there rubbing what he could of his stomach. It was so stretched out that it should have been very painful, yet it was not. Being this full felt so amazing wonderful, that he never wanted it to end. Unfortunately his belly thought otherwise and soon signaled another growth spurt. As his belly started to vibrate, he attempted to stand back but fell right back down. After several tries he got back up on his just as he stated growing. The crowd that had been was now watching from behind cover as the giant boy massive stomach began to shrink as he began expanding taller and wider. By the time he was done, he was now a massive 100 feet tall. To the crowd he looked like he weighed around 600 lbs if he was normal height.

Steven looked around from his new height and could see for miles everything that would soon be in his belly. He looked down and picked up a car, which to him where about the size of a king size candy bar, place it in and swallow it whole as pushed it in. While the car was not the tastiest thing, it wasn’t the worst thing he ever ate. The parking lot was filled with about 35 more cars of all different shapes and size. Steven started grabbing them one at a time repeating the same process as he did with the first car. With each car he swallowed down his belly expanded a little each time. Soon all the cars in the lot where resting in Steven’s now rounder looking belly.

After finishing of the last car, Steven noticed there was a crowd around him again but it was bigger than before. Still feeling hungry, Steven reached down and grabbed two large handfuls about 50 people each from the crowd and tossed them straight in his mouth. The crowd took off running as Steven swished them around his mouth for a few seconds. He then took a giant gulp and swallowed the mouthful of people down.

As he was swallowing the mass, he noticed a news helicopter was starting to buzz around him. He reached out grabbing the helicopter, making sure not to crush it, but making sure to destroy the blades. “Are you live right now,” asked Steven. The pilot nodded, as he feared for his life. “Good. Hello everyone, my name is Steven! I want to have nice chat with everyone in Delmarva and hopefully the rest of the world,” Steven said as he grabbed another handful of people how foolishly had not run away. “I want to let you all to know that pretty soon that everyone, like the people here in my hand and the rest of the world, all belong to me now.” Steven tosses the group into his mouth and swallows them straight away. “That means you are nothing but food for me. Hope to see you all soon,” Steven said with a sadistic grin on his face. He then tilts the helicopter down as his belly expands as the mass of people enter it. As the camera is pointed towards his belly, it starts shaking again as he grows in height. The pilot watched as Steven grew taller and fatter. Steven rose to a height of 130 feet tall and a stomach 76 feet wide. Steven points the helicopter back towards “You can all try to run and hide, but you are all going to end up in here,” Steven proclaimed as he lifted the helicopter in the air, with the camera pointing at his mouth, dropped it in and swallowed.


	13. The End

As Steven started making his way over to what remained school to finish it off, when he noticed his Aunts, the only people he did care for as much as he did himself, were standing at his feet. Steven bent down and lowering his hand out and told them to get on. He then lifted them up to his face so he could hear them better. “If you all are here to talk me out of this, then you all can just join my belly,” Steven said rubbing his belly to make his point known. “No, no, no we are not here to talk you out of this,” the trio responded smiling. “Yeah, we just came to see if what did work and from the looks of it, it did,” Pearl exclaimed with a smile on her. “What do you mean ‘it worked’ Aunt Pearl,” Steven question. “Well Steven, we have something to confess to you, Amy, Garnet and I are all Witches,” Pear explained to Steven. “We know how much you liked being fat and bullying other kids, also there had been times while you were sleeping, you were talking about eating everything. So a few days ago we decided to do something help you achieve this dream. So this morning we cast a spell on you while you were asleep that would allow you to digest anything you eat and grow taller and fatter as you eat,” replied Pearl. “You all did this for me? Thank you all so very much, this has been to best day ever,” Steven stated, “But I do have a question, I met a girl named Connie, who was fascinated with helping me grow bigger. All the sudden started growing bigger herself. Do you happened to know why,” Steven asked with a puzzled look on. “To be honest Steven, I have no idea. It might have been a side effect to the spell, if you said she had the same mind set as you, but I’m not honestly sure,” explained Pearl. “Well whatever it was that caused her to grow larger, made her very tasty,” replied Steven while playing with his belly. “Hey, Steve-O, we are just glad we could make you happy,” Amy said. “Thanks Aunt Amy” replied Steven “Hey, Steven, if it’s okay with you, can we watch you eat the rest of the school,” asked Garnet. “It would be my pleasure, Aunt Garnet” replied Steven. Steven moved his hand over to his shoulder allowing them to hop over so they could watch him eat. Steven turns his attention back to the rest of the school and started ripping chunks of the building apart and stuffing them in his mouth. As Steven is chowing down on the school, his Aunts watched with glee knowing their not so little boy was happy and that is all they ever wanted for him.

Later That Day

After finishing off the school, Steven began to make his way towards Beach City, devouring anything and anyone that his eyes set sight on. He gobbled up groups of fleeing people by the hundreds, cramming them in his mouth by the handfuls. He devoured cars, buildings or anything that got in his way, all was consumed leaving no trace. Anyone who ran from him in an attempt to hide from him was caught and sent to his stomach. Those who had attempted to simply hide in their houses or cars in hopes they would not be found, were simply consumed along with their home or whatever they hid in. He had now grown to a height of 275 feet tall. As he approached Beach City, his massive shadow was cast on the city by the setting sun. Steven licked his lips as hometown was now on the menu.

Steven started his feast with the Mayor’s House as he gobbled it down in one bite. He then moved on to the water tower, ripping it off its support legs and drinking all two million gallons of water from the tank and then tossing the empty tank in his mouth. He stopped for a few minutes to slosh his distended belly full of water around, feeling it sway as the water moved around. After that he munched down the Mr. Smiley’s Beach City Funland, consuming the rides and buildings. After that he made his way over to the U-Stor Self Storage while devouring every home, building, or person along the way. He then set his sights on the Boardwalk area. He started with the Beach City Visitor Center. Next he moved on to Cone ‘n’ Son and Funland Arcade. After that he consumed Beach City Fries, Fish Stew Pizza and the Big Donut which all tasted exactly like their name. From there he inhaled his Dad’s car wash and along with his Dad. He then made his to the top of the hill and devouring the lighthouse. Now with 99.9% of the Beach City resting in his massively engorged belly, he set his on the only thing left in town, his Aunts’ house. “Steven,” Pearl cried out to him from his shoulder. “Yes, Aunt Pearl,” replied Steven. “Can you put us down, so that way we can be in the house when you eat it,” cried out Pearl. “That sounds perfect to me,” replied Steven, “Also thank you all for everything you all have done for me. I would not have been able to do this if it was not for you all,” replied Steven as he sloshed his water and Beach City filled belly. Steven lowered them to the ground and watched as they entered the house. As soon as they enter in the house, Steven ripped the beach house off its foundation and crammed it in his mouth, swallowing it whole. As soon as the house entered his stomach, it started digesting its contents, as if it knew the city was done, and Steven shot up to 350 feet and 215 feet wide stomach. 

Two Days Later

After digesting Beach City, Steven consumed the rest of Delmarva. At some point the military attempted to stop or slow Steven down, but they ended up being food for him. Steven after finishing off the military, he started making his way towards the west coast. Along the way he ate trees, house, cars, cities, and people that unfortunately got in his way. He devoured train tracks and trains as he got closer to the Rockies. When he final reached the base of the Rockies, he now stood at 935 feet with a stomach 608 feet in diameter. He the proceeded to scaled to the top of Mount Elbert, the highest peak in the Rockies and second tallest in the lower 48. When he reached the summit, he licked his lips, lowering his head and started biting chunks out of the mountains. He consumed mouthful after mouthful of the mountain, causing Steven’s belly to swell bigger and larger with each bite. Mount Elbert slowly started disappearing as it devoured by the growing boy.

Soon Mount Elbert was soon replaced by the colossal Steven, as the mountain now resided in his belly. Steven sloshed his belly and as he began digesting and growing to 15,375 feet. Not stopping at devouring one peak, he started to devour the other peaks, eating the whole US section of mountain range and grows to heights 30,000 feet. After finishing off the Rockies, he continued his way towards the west the Pacific Ocean. He continued to eat a along the way devouring cities, but never getting enough. Once he reached Washington State Coast, he was once again confronted with another large obstacle in his way, the Pacific Ocean. "You know, walking across the country has worked up a mighty fine thirst," Steven thought as he looked for something that he could use as a straw. As Steven looked around he noticed oil pipeline nearby, he grabbed a 100 feet section of the 94 inch diameter oil pipeline and stuck it in the ocean and started drink. With each gulp he took of water, he began to grow larger and larger. Ocean life and boats were like tiny guppies to him as they were sucked through the pipeline. Anything that was too wide for the 94 inch pipe was grabbed and tossed in his mouth. His belly widen further out as his body stretched taller. As he made west following the expanding shore line as he drank more and more of the Pacific, causing the water levels around the globe to begin to drop lower and lower. He consumed every fish, dolphin, submarine, and ship in the water. Soon any waterways connected to the oceans had been completely dried up as he reached the bottom of the Marianas Trench. Now as he stands at Challenger Deep, the deepest point of the trench, he is eye level with the summit of Mount Everest, which is a height of 65,105 feet and his 48,829 feet in diameter. 

With the water supply completely drunk up, he sat down where he stood and started tearing chunks of the earth’s crust apart. He started consuming the crust like Garfield would consume a pan of lasagna. He devoured Hawaii in mere seconds and then moved on the South Pacific islands, which he eat like candy pieces and he soon reached Japan, which he downed like it was sushi. Steven began to work on Asia, which taste like curry. When he could no longer reach any land mass he began crawling towards Europe. When he got to the European border, he stayed on his hands and knees as he ate the remainder of the crust. If you were one of the few to currently be at the I.S.S, you had the unfortunate view of watching the pale ivory blob travel across the world, growing larger and larger. After consuming the crust of the Earth, Steven now covered half the planet. He then lowered his head and pressed his mouth against the remaining Earth and start drinking the bedrock and magma. He was drinking the lava at such a pace that the planet started collapsing on itself. The core of the earth was drunk in big gulps and the atmosphere inhaled like frosting. He saw the I.S.S floating around him and popped it in his mouth. He noticed that the moon was orbiting him now, he quickly grabbed it. “The main course is done, now for dessert,” Steven thought as he pushed the moon into his mouth. Steven was ecstatic as his height and belly had finally reached planetary dimensions as he finished off the remainder of planet Earth. He let as belched as he rubbed his planet and moon filled belly and stretched out his massive limbs as he drifted in space. “Finally full,” Steven thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
